sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Go! Tigzon
Go! Tigzon is an manga-style webcomics, written and illustrated by Abdulla "PixelManga" Junaibi, which is currently in progress and expecting to release on December 2014. The webcomic series are loosely based on a Sploder game series,Tigzon, created by Mangamixer, which features a new desgins for the Tigzon characters as well as new characters, introducing to the series. it was part of the Australian School of Abu Dhabi's Personal Exhibition. Synopsis Go! Tigzon is a action-slapstick comedy, homage to some 80's Saturday Morning cartoons and 16-bit video game era with an art style, mixing with Japanese manga and an Western animated series (like ''80's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles ''and ''Ben 10), set in a year 2090 of Sunblock City. It centers around Ashiko "Chu" Chang (who has an ability to transform, with his power crystal, into a powerful tiger-fox creature, known as Tigzon) He was accompanied by his friends, Leaf Loola, Reki, Jacki, Jet and Tina Loola on their never-ending search and battles with their nemesis, Rex Chang and the newcomer, Captain Ray Ratai. New allies will be arriving to their homeland, while a group of villains will gets their hands to defeat Tigzon (Ashiko Chu). Characters '''Main Characters * Ashiko "Chu" Chang A 16-years old teenage boy and son of LIv Massona. He is outgoing, trouble-maker, who is addicted to action movies, video games and 80's action-packed cartoons. He has an ability to transform into a powerful tiger-fox hybrid creature, who he called himself, "Tigzon", by using his Power crystal that is stuck on his chest. He often have a crush on Leaf Loola. * Leaf "Lolo" Loola A 16-years old teenage girl and an adopted-daughter of Commando Rez. She pictured as an intelligent, beautiful, and a bit of sassy tomboy. She is the mechanic of the Tigzon team. * Tina "Tin" Loola Leaf's 14-old step-sister and an expert mechanic. She is a bit of cocky and sometimes intelligent with technology. She is addicted to video games and girly movies (Mostly movies about ponies). * Reki the Orcboy A strong orc-like character, who is part of the Tigzon team. He is a silly, goofy and clown-man of the team and he is Ashiko's best friend. * Jacki and Jet Two twin brothers, who disguise as samurais. Minor Characters * Liv Massona (a.k.a Dr. Massona) Alex's caring mother and scientist. She was the wife of Mikey "Chi" Chang, after death from an plane crush accident. She always works with the RED Headquarters' Scientist Lab. * Professor "MuMu" Muzuka Liv Massona's friend and a goofy scientist. He has crazy inventions that has helped Tigzon and his friends on occasion. He has a rivalry with Ray Ratai and also a friend of Mikey "Chi" Chang. Villians *'Rex "Rendy X" Chang' ' Brother of Mikey Chang and his transformation of Lord Xtro, a strong human-dragon creature, that willing to defeat all aliens (including Tigzon). He is hatred with peace and kind with the citizens of New-Yorko and he is the leader of RED Headquarters, a evil armed force. *'Ray "Captain Ray Ray" Ratai:' '' The leader of the Rawbots pirate group, which he have a deal with Rex Chang to defeat Tigzon. His Rawbots crew are filled with robotic rat-kangaroo hybrid, known as the Klitchers. Trivia *The comic series will showcase some new design for Tigzon and was not designed to "replace orignal Tigzon". *The comics will be showcased at the Australian School of Abu Dhabi's Perosnal Exhibition, which Abdulla Junaibi is a student of this school. *Similar to a webcomics called Axe Cop, Go! Tigzon will feature an episodic structure. *The series features slapstick comedy, tons of visual gags and fourth-wall-breaking commentary. Category:Comics